


Against the Wall

by space_marsupial



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Femdom, Roleplay, i guess??, maybe idk I’m wingin this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_marsupial/pseuds/space_marsupial
Summary: Des is doing his best and Valis provides a little motivation.





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoisyNoiverns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns/gifts).



> Very very very late Kinktober 2k18 fill for Role Reversal/Against the Wall. Check out the kickass art by [Beth Ad Astra](http://bethsaphelion.tumblr.com) over [here](https://possumsinbin.tumblr.com/post/180160512270/against-the-wall-brisbydaniels-mass-effect)!

“Wrong. Your ass came up, start over.”

Desolas paused on his third attempt at the set and swore. “ _Valis,”_ he warned, correcting his stance regardless.

“It’s _twenty pushups_ , Des, the bare _minimum._ How can you expect your troops to pass their PT if _you_ can’t even do it?”

The general mocked her tone under his breath, then started over, counting aloud. He made it to fifteen before she stopped him again. “What is it _now_ ?” he snapped. Her wry grin told him everything he needed to know: she was fucking with him. “You’re dancing happily across the line of _insubordination_ , Lieutenant.”

“ _Ooh_ , someone’s cranky,” she teased, dropping into a squat beside him.

“It probably has something to do with the fact that I’ve done at least _fifty_ pushups when I only needed to do _twenty_ because you keep making me _start over_.”

“Thirty-seven, actually,” Valis corrected smugly. “Again.” She rolled to her feet and paced a circle around him.

Desolas started his count over, made it to five, and grunted sharply when pressure on his cowl pushed him further down.

“Keel to ground, Arterius, I won’t tell you again.”

A jolt of excitement zipped up his spine at the sudden change in tone. _Oh, is that how we’re playing it?_ Six, seven, eight. He glanced up. Valis had her arms crossed over her keel, one knee lifted to plant her foot squarely on his back, and was looking rather unimpressed with his performance.

“Well? Keep going, I don’t have all day to watch you fuck up a basic set,” she barked. 

Des flicked a mandible in mock-annoyance, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. The heady scent of her arousal swirled around him. He knew _exactly_ how they were playing it and if he kept up the good work he was bound for a damn fine reward. Eleven, twelve, thirteen. The pressure increased as she shifted her weight to up the ante. She was _not_ going to make it easy this time. _Especially_ not with that _look_ on her face, one mandible cocked out in a smirk that served as a stark reminder of precisely who was topping this time. Her talons trailed up under her tank to expose the deep-cut valleys sculpting her waist evidencing every ounce of hard work she put in at the gym. "Someone piss in your canteen this morning, LT? You're not this hard on the _other_ recruits."

"That's because the other recruits don't sass me about the minimum PT requirement. You make it through this without whining like a salarian with a deadline and maybe you'll get something out of it other than the honor of doing your job."

_That_ spurred him to pick up the pace. There was nothing like a healthy dose of _good bossy_ to motivate him. Des dropped to the floor after twenty, breathing heavier than usual - he wasn't sure if it was the rapid dash to the end of the set or the thick cloud of _Valis_ launching a direct forward assault on his higher brain functions, or some bastard one-two punch of _both_. Her foot left his cowl and he had to fight down the resulting whine at the loss of contact. His disappointment was alleviated immediately, however, when she hooked her foot under his left hip to flip him onto his back.

"Ya did good, Hotshot," Valis teased. Flexing her toes, she ground the ball of her foot against the base of his growing erection and relished the hiss the action dragged out of him. She took a step back. "Mess call."

Desolas blinked twice. Then the meaning of her words sunk in and he scrambled onto his knees. The sharp sound of fabric ripping announced the tragic loss of her pants - cut down in the line of duty by his attempt to lift himself and gain access to his reward for good service. She could steal a pair from his collection later. In fact, he was ninety-percent sure they _were_ his anyway, and the exact pair he'd been missing for two weeks at that. Not important, not with the way her plates were spread and dripping and _beckoning_ him closer. _Fuck yes, fuck_ **_yes_**. He surged forward, knocking her off balance and against the wall.

"Someone's excited for dinner," Valis purred. She lifted her leg over his shoulder to give him better access. "I _love_ a hungry recruit." The long, slow swipe of his tongue tracing a hot line from stem to stern across her sex momentarily chased the rest of her scathing tirade away and replaced it with a slew of whispered curses in her native Edessi. Her hand shot down to grip his zygomatic spine out of sheer reflex, but the low, groaned ' _harder'_ vibrating around her pelvis waved away her apology before it formed. "Have I told you lately how much I like these?"

Desolas hummed in acknowledgement, rolling his eyes up to watch her reaction. _Go on_ , he trilled.

"Mm, yeah - _oh, right there_ \- it's like I got the upgraded model with _handlebars_." She growled out the final word and added a sharp yank to punctuate, burying him further in his task.

Desolas considered, for just a moment, _dying on the spot_ . He'd already tasted an honorable end, and it resided not in the Heart of Palaven but nestled between the buff, rippling thighs of his Lieutenant. He delved deeper with the fervor of a starving man, basking in the soft praise falling graciously like the first storm after a long drought from her mouth. Every brush of his tongue across her clit triggered the thunder of a hissed swear and the lightning strike pleasure-pain of another yank to his spine. His hand clung tight to her thigh; if he let go, he'd be swept away for sure. The other drifted lower to his own neglected sex. In his enthusiasm, he gripped a little _too_ tight on the upstroke, but it was fine, it was _more_ than fine, she was just as rough with him, he was drowning, and his end of the session was going to be over _embarrassingly soon._

The lieutenant’s legs shook violently from the effort it took to hold herself upright and keep from dropping her weight entirely on Des’s shoulder and collapsing in a crumpled heap, but his unrelenting attentiveness was making it _difficult_ , the bastard. Her grip on his spine was more for her own benefit at that point, and her free hand scrabbled for purchase on the wall; she found nothing in the smooth metal surface, so _fuck it_ , she dug trenches with her talons and made her own.

The tinny scrape shot straight to Desolas’s dick and if he thought he was done for before, he was royally fucked after that. His strokes grew frantic, chasing his own climax as he sprinted after hers. It was getting harder to concentrate on what his tongue was doing; he'd resorted to tracing as many of the thirty-two phonetic characters he could remember, a number that was decreasing by the minute. He was sure by the end he'd be so lost in the tang dripping across his tongue, he'd forget his own name, his rank, location, the year, the primarch - there was only _her_ , he was done for. His whole body lurched forward and the grip on his head tightened as he muffled his shout against her sex, spilling over his hand and onto the floor. His jaw ached. Valis bucked against his face, riding his tongue until finally, _finally_ , her walls clenched tight, she clamped her mandibles against her face, and doubled over in an attempt to keep quiet. The sudden flood threatened to drown him and he swallowed greedily, grateful for every last drop.

Valis shoved Des back, buckling her trembling knees to collapse on the floor beside him. "You have _got_ to stop making messes in my room," she panted. "What's the cleaning crew gonna think?" The stern look on her face melted away when their eyes met, replaced by an amused gleam and a high, bright laugh. It was infectious, and soon they were both trying to catch their breath again between bouts of laughter. Their glee faded into something quieter, an unspoken admission of feelings they weren’t quite ready to face. Des closed the distance between them and stole her breath once more with a searing kiss. Somehow, over the pounding of his heart, he heard the double-clang of the fight bell signalling the start of round two.


End file.
